When a client tries to access a WiFi hot spot, for example, at a coffee shop or airport, the client typically receives a pop up login screen that requires the client to enter authentication credentials. If a user is not logged into the wireless network or even attempting to login to the wireless network, client devices within range of the access point of the wireless network may transmit repeated authentication requests, generating network congestion. As a result, clients that are actively coupled with the wireless terminal may experience latency while connected to the wireless network, especially in public places where client devices may be numerous (e.g., a stadium, shopping mall, concert, etc.).